


Parking Garage

by Fancifullauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Hipbone Bites & Kisses, Literally the kinkiest thing I've ever written, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Tying up with freaking juMPER CABLES, gagging, like really how much kinkier can you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancifullauren/pseuds/Fancifullauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to four (count 'em, FOUR) prompts on my Tumblr account: <br/>1. <i>I have a thing for bondage and blindfolds/gags. Only if you write e/r, could you do e being tied up? Because that would be really different.</i> <br/>2. <i>Edging! Yes definately edging. Orgasm denial n all that jazz with a sidedish of dirtytalk</i> <br/>3. <i>Semipublic blowjobs and dominance play</i><br/>4. <i>Hipbone bites/kisses turn me on so much fuuuuuck</i><br/>And who am I to deny my followers?<br/>Called "Parking Garage" because I lack creativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Garage

“Where are we going?” Enjolras asked.

Grantaire shushed him. 

It was somewhat dizzying to be driven around blindfolded for any period of time. Enjolras tried his best to identify what roads they were taking from laying down in the back seat, but after around fifteen minutes, he was at a loss. “At least tell me where we are now.” 

“Shut up.” 

Enjolras made a show of sighing heavily. “Are we almost there?” 

“God, you just don’t stop talking, do you?” 

“Not really.” 

“I’m going to have to fuck you until you can’t speak anymore. You’re gonna be on the floor, begging for my cock, and I’m going to make you take every inch of it until you’re crying and cumming all over yourself.” The way he said it almost conversationally made Enjolras shiver in excitement.

The car came to an abrupt halt, sending Enjolras crashing to the carpeted floor. He cursed. 

“And yes, we’re here.” 

Enjolras heard the sound of Grantaire opening the car door, sliding out, and slamming it shut. He waited for his car door to open; instead, behind him, the trunk opened, and he heard someone shuffling around the stuff in the back. It closed. Something hard was tossed to the ground - it landed with a soft _clack_ that echoed off the walls of whatever space they were in. Finally, he heard the door closer to his head open, followed by the feeling of strong hands gripping his shoulders and hauling him out of the car. Letting himself go limp, he was manhandled by this large man until he was lying naked on cold concrete with his hands above his head. 

“Just relax,” Grantaire said. Footsteps resonated around him, finally stopping next to his arms. A cool, hard rubber material wrapped around his wrists, and he soon found that he could not move them. 

“Are those jumper cables?” Enjolras asked, confused and, admittedly, turned on. 

“Hush, or I’ll make you.” 

Enjolras smirked. “I’d like to see you try.” 

“Don’t you say that, or I will.” 

“I highly dou-AHMMMMGH!” He choked as he felt the dry, rough fabric of a clean sock being shoved into his mouth. What Enjolras presumed was scarf was then wrapped around his mouth and head to keep it in place. 

“Is this okay?” 

The only response Enjolras could produce was a quick nod. 

“This only works if you relax, okay Apollo?” 

“Ahhk kahhamma Ahhaa’o.” 

“What?” 

_”Ahhk kahhamma Ahhaa’o.”_

“Whatever you say, Apollo.” 

“Mmmph.” 

There was the distinct sound of rustling fabric hitting the ground.

He felt rough hands run up and down his torso. “God, you’re beautiful,” Grantaire murmured. Hands dipped lower and strong thumbs kneaded the muscles of his inner thighs, tantalizingly slowly massaging their way up to his groin, where they lingered, motionless, for a few moments. Enjolras tried to lean into the touch, but all too soon Grantaire’s hands were torn away. He tried to call out in protest, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a muffled whine. Grantaire’s low laugh sounded in his ears and went straight to his already half-hard cock. 

He felt hot breath coating his lower stomach before he felt a tongue dip into his navel. Stubble tickled the skin above it when his lips closed into a kiss. The warm kisses continued down the trail of blond hair as those wonderful strong hands explored in small bursts: he felt them smooth over one part of his body, then disappear, then reappear somewhere else. The weight of his hand would settle over a hip, brush up to his waist, and, like it was never even there, hover off, only to swipe lightly across the left side of his chest. The idea of not knowing what’s coming next made every nerve stand at attention, anticipating touches that may or may not come. The sensations were too much for Enjolras. He struggled uselessly against the tight wires holding his arms in place. It dug into his skin. 

“Shake your head if it’s too much,” came a baritone whisper next to his face. A wisp of air made its way into his ear and he shivered, but nodded Grantaire on. He felt, rather than heard, the vibration of Grantaire’s chuckle as he felt his entire body press up against his. The heat of his lover’s lips made its way through the scarf. 

Oh, how marvelous it felt to have him at his lips at last. Kissing him back was difficult considering the sock occupying his mouth and the scarf covering it, but he managed to pucker. It was in vain. Grantaire tore his face away and kissed his way down his body. Finally, his movements could be predicted. He left light kisses until he reached the curve of his hip, where he bit down hard on the bone jutting out. A stifled gasp made its way in through his nose. He continued biting and sucking as his hands reached up underneath him to feel his ass. 

Grantaire’s nose nuzzled into the light blond curls between his thigh and his cock. “You’re so hard for me,” he murmured, tilting so he could lick a firm stripes up and down his perineum.

Enjolras’ hands were already tingling from lack of blood, so when he pulled further against his constraints to seek out more contact, he only succeeds in writhing around. He felt Grantaire retreat altogether. 

He cries out in irritation. The cold of the concrete floor beneath him and chilly air above him made its way under his skin. He was completely on-edge. Without warning, he was enveloped in wet heat, buried all the way to the base in Grantaire’s throat as the larger man pressed his hips down onto the floor. The only thing Enjolras could do was scream. What he thought were three wet fingers pressed into him when his lover’s head bobbed for the first time. Toes curled. Knees bent. He wrapped his legs around Grantaire, in a prone position and grinding his hips against the floor to seek friction when his lover demanded all his attention. His middle finger sent electricity up his spine when it hit him _right there_ and oh did it feel good fucking himself against those long, talented fingers. Grantaire chuckled, making his throat vibrate - not that Enjolras could hear Grantaire at all; he was too busy moaning. Just when all his muscles clenched and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching, Grantaire pulled his head back and his fingers out of his ass.

His legs tightened their grip around the larger man in utter frustration. 

“You want my cock, don’t you?” 

Hot tears gathered in his eyes as he nodded yes, yes, yes, he needed it. 

Grantaire spoke again, words dripping with sarcasm when he said: “Who am I to deny a god?” Luckily for him, Enjolras had no intention – or means – of rebuttal. “You look no less grand in this state, dear leader. As always, you will get what you desire.” 

The sound of a bottle opening. Something being smoothed against skin. Slick hands clasped around his ankles. They brought his legs up until they were spread, pushed down on either side of his head. The stretch burned the backs of his knees a bit, but nothing he wasn’t opposed to; in fact, the pain brought him a needed distraction from the straining erection between them. All this pain was forgotten when Grantaire’s massive cock slammed into him, then pulled back out. When it entered him again, it made immediate contact with his prostate on the way in and back out again. He saw colors behind his eyelids, clenching shut. Sobs wracked through his lungs and out his throat raw from all the shouting. 

His partner’s obscene grunting combined with the feeling of his dick inside of him drowned out every other thought. He didn’t even get the chance to touch himself before he came all over his stomach; all of his nerves were livewires; currents and sparks shot through his veins, making his brow furrow and his toes curl and wordless screams erupt from his mouth. Before his orgasm was over, his entire world was thrust into blackness. 

He awoke a few seconds later finding his legs back in their normal position, stomach cleaned off, hands untied, and blindfold being taken off. When it was removed he blinked, adjusting to the dim lighting of his surroundings. Grantaire began to work on the gag. He was murmuring something. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Enjolras. Truly, I am. Please don’t be angry; although you have every right to be. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Enjolras spat out the sock while he reached up to pull Grantaire down into a kiss. 

“You just made me cum so hard I blacked out.” 

“I– Wait, I did? I mean, yeah, I totally did.” 

Enjolras laughed. “I love you, you fool.” He pulled him into another softer, sweeter kiss. 

“Love you too, ‘Jolras.” 

“Where are we, anyway?” He asked, taking stock of his surroundings. 

“Parking garage. The one near downtown. I didn’t think anyone would be here at three o’clock on a Monday morning.” 

He was right: it was deserted, save for a few cars. Enjolras shook his head as his boyfriend stood up and pulled on his jeans. “Are you sure that was sanitary?” 

“Alright, Joly, get up, it’s time to go home.” He hoisted Enjolras, who was quickly becoming embarrassed of his own nudity, to his feet. Grantaire saw the blush rise to his cheeks. “I’ve got a blanket for you in the car. I’m afraid my shirt is ruined. You can lie down in the back seat if you’d like.” 

“Thanks,” he managed. Grantaire opened the door for him and he climbed into the back. 

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he was tucked underneath a thick comforter. Grantaire, clad in flannel pajama bottoms, walked into the room. Enjolras smiled. “Go back to sleep,” whispered the brunette, placing a light kiss on his brow. He curled in around him and succumbed to unconsciousness from within his warm embrace.


End file.
